The trend toward alternate energy sources has lead in recent years to a demand for wind, geothermal, solar, hydrogen, and other sources of energy that do not derive from fossil fuels. The capturing of solar energy includes, without limitation, the collection and storage of heat from the sun and the collection and storage of electricity derived from sunlight. In the later case, solar cells and multi-cell solar panels have been developed that convert sunlight directly into electrical energy, which then may be used, stored in batteries, and/or placed back on the electrical grid. While solar panels are feasible in many applications, such as on industrial and commercial buildings, some consider them unsightly for use on roofs of residential homes. Further, traditional solar panels cover the shingles of a residential home, obscuring the architectural contribution of the shingles to the home. There is a need for a system to collect solar energy from the roof of a residential home that is not unsightly and that is integrated into and actually enhances the architectural appearance of the shingles of the home. It is to the provision of such a system that the present invention is primarily directed.